Takanuva
Malline:Monitl/Takua|Matoran Malline:Monitl/Takanuva-Valo|Valon Toa||true Malline:Monitl/Takanuva-Hämärä|"Hämärän Toa" Takua oli Av-Matoran, joka asetettiin Ta-Metruun Aikalipsahduksen aikana. Metru Nuilla hän ei keskittynyt työhönsä vaan kulki eri puolella Metru Nuita. Suuren mullistuksen jälkeen hän eli Ta-Korossa. Hän jatkoi Mata Nuin saarella samankaltaista vaeltelijan elämää kuin Metru Nuillakin. Takua löysi kätketyn Kanohi Avohkiin ja pitkän matkan jälkeen laittoi sen ylleen muuttuen ensimmäiseksi Valon Toaksi. Hän nimesi itsensä uudelleen Takanuvaksi ja taisteli Makuta Teridaxia vastaan. He yhdistyivät Takutanuvaksi, joka avasi portin Metru Nuille. Takutanuvan jäädessä portin alle tämä jakaantui takaisin Takanuvaksi ja Teridaxiksi. Metru Nuilla Takanuva jäi puolustamaan kaupunkia Toa Nuvien lähtiessä etsimään Kanohi Ignikaa Voya Nuilta. Makuta Icarax hyökkäsi varjoloisilla hänen kimppuunsa, jolloin Takanuva menetti osan moraalisesta valostaan ja sai kyvyn hallita varjon elementaalivoimaa. Mata Nuin ritarikunta lähetti hänet Karda Nuille, jonne hän lopulta päätyi matkattuaan useiden ulottuvuuksien halki. Takanuva osallistui taisteluun Makutoja vastaan ja sai moraalisen valonsa takaisin Klakkin avulla. Toa Ignikan herättäessä Mata Nuin Toat palasivat Metru Nuille. Metru Nuilla Teridax paljasti ottaneensa Mata Nuin paikan ja hallitsevansa siten Matoranien universumia. Takanuva osallistui vastarintaan Teridaxia vastaan ja matkasi myöhemmin Bara Magnaan. Siellä hän osallistui taisteluun, jossa Teridax kukistettiin lopullisesti. Jälkeenpäin Takanuva jäi yhdistyneelle Spherus Magnalle. Elämäkerta Matoran Ennen Metru Nuita Suuret olennot loivat Takuan kaikkien aikojen ensimmäisenä Matoranina.Official Greg Dialogue, viesti 11280. Hän osallistui Matoranien universumin rakentamiseen ja ystävystyi Solekin kanssa. Takua työskenteli Karda Nuilla hieman ennen Mata Nuin heräämistä. Toa Matojen voitettua Avohkahit hän kertoi Galille, kuinka hämmästynyt oli Toien sankariteoista. Takua palasi muiden Av-Matoranien kanssa kotimaalleen ennen energiamyrskyjen alkamista. Aikalipsahduksen aikoihin hänen värinsä muuttuivat Ta-Matoranin väriseksi ja Mata Nuin ritarikunta lähetti hänet Metru Nuille. Ennen sitä hänen muistinsa pyyhittiin. Metru Nui Takua oli Metru Nuilla työkalujen tekijä, mutta hänellä oli myös pieni kauppa kodissaan (Takuan Hyvät Vaihtotavarat), jossa hän myi tavaroita muista Metruista, jotka hän oli ottanut mukaansa monilla matkoillaan, joita hän teki usein kun hänen olisi pitänyt tehdä töitä. Tämä tapa keräsi monien Vahki-joukkojen huomion. Ta-Metrun liikkuva vitsi oli se, että monta Vahkia oli määrätty vain vahtimaan Takuaa. Hänen alkuperäinen naamionsa vahingoittui joskus tänä aikana Kuten muutkin Metru Nuin Matoranit, Teridax laittoi Takuan Matoransäiliöön ja Toa Metrut pelastivat hänet myöhemmin. Mata Nui thumb|left|Takua sen jälkeen kun hänen voimansa olivat heikentyneet [[Matoransäiliössä]] Takuan historiasta Mata Nuilla 1 000 vuoden aikana ei tiedetä paljon ennen aikaa vähän ennen Toa Matojen tuloa. Hän kertoi Turagoille Jallerin rikkinäisestä naamiosta. Tuolloin Vakama antoi Jallerille Lhikanin vanhan Haun. Toa-kivien etsintä Mata Nuilla Takua ei halunnut olla paljoakaan kylässään tekemässä töitä ja siksi hänet karkoitettiin. Ta-Koron Rannalla Takua sai kuulla Jallerilta että Turaga Whenualla oli tärkeä työ Takualle. Kun hän meni Onu-Koroon hän sai kuulla että Turaga Whenua oli kidnapattu ja hänen sauvansa oli varastettu. Takua pelasti Whenuan, löysi hänen sauvansa ja kadonneen Maan Toa-kiven. Whenua kertoi hänelle että Rahit ovat alkaneet hyökkäillä Mata Nuin kylien kimppuun ja Takuan pitäisi pelastaa kylät. Takua kävi jokaisessa kylässä pelastaen jokaisen Turagan ja jokaisen Toa-kiven. Toa-kivien löytymisen jälkeen Turagat kertoivat hänelle että kivet pitäisi viedä Kini-Nuille. Kun Takua laittoi kivet niille varattuihin paikkoihin suuri valonsäde lensi taivaisiin ja lennätti Takuan korkealle ilmaan. Hän lensi Ta-Koron Rannalle (samalle rannalle jolle Tahu saapui) ja meni tajuttomaksi. Kirjurin etsintä thumb|150px|left|Kirjuri Takua Jostain syystä valonsäde aiheutti Takualle muistinmenetyksen. Hän seurasi Tahua Palaneen Metsän läpi ja löysi Ta-Koron kylän uudelleen. Siellä hän kuuli Vakamalta Toien Legendan, ja että Ta-Matoranit olivat luulleet Tahua Rahiksi ja hyökänneet hänen kimppuunsa. Sitten hän varoitti Takuaa, ettei tämä ollut vielä tervetullut Ta-Koroon, sillä Matoranit eivät pitäneet vaeltajista. Kun hän oli Ta-Korossa, hän tapasi Jallerin, joka osallistui hänen myöhempiin seikkailuihinsa. Takua palasi rannalle, missä hän tapasi ahdistuneen Ga-Matoranin nimeltään Macku. Macku kertoi että Rahit olivat hyökänneet Ga-Koroon ja että vain hän oli paennut. Lainaten Mackun venettä, Takua lähti Veden kylään. Huomatessaan yhden mökeistä uponneen, Takua kuuli että Turaga Nokama ja Ga-Koron asukkaat olivat jumissa mökin sisällä. Takua laskeutui veteen ja etsi kylän pumpun puuttuvan rattaan ja palautti sitten mökin pinnalle. Tarakava hyökkäsi kylään kun Matoranit olivat tulossa ulos mökistä, mutta Toa Gali voitti Tarakavan ja poisti tältä saastuneen naamion. Macku kertoi Takualle Po-Korosta ja Koli-mestarista nimeltään Hewkii. Saapuessaan Po-Koroon Takua sai kuulla, että Hewkii ja monet muut Matoranit olivat sairastuneet Epidemiaan. Tutkiessaan myynnissä olevia Komeetta-Koli-palloja hän löysi kiviavaimen jossa oli elementaalisymboli. Takua matkusti Louhokselle mistä hän löysi oven jonka kiviavain avasi. Sisältä hän löysi Komeettapallojen lähteen ja huomasi, että ne oli varastoitu saastuneiden naamioiden kanssa ja että niitä vartioi Nui-Jaga. Seuraavaksi Takua opasti Toa Pohatua, joka oli sokaistunut väliaikaisesti Nui-Jagan takia, tuhoamaan pylväät jotta luola romahtaisi. Pelastuttuaan luolasta Takua matkasi Po-Koroon missä kiitollinen Turaga Onewa pienen kiviveistoksen mikä hänen piti näyttää Turaga Nokamalle. Nähtyään veistoksen Nokama korotti hänet Kirjuriksi ja antoi hänelle apuvälineen joka tunnetaan nimellä Kirjurin Kirja, jonne hän voisi kirjata kaikki tapahtumat jotka hän näki. Takua jatkoi matkojaan ja lähti seuraavaksi Onu-Koroon. Laavavirta katkaisi pääsyn valokivikaivokseen mikä esti mainareita lopettamasta tunnelia Le-Wahiin. Haettuaan vanhan laavalautansa Ta-Korosta Takua ylitti laavavirran ja korjasi pumpun, päästäen Matoranit kaivamaan lisää valokiviä. Myös ollessaan Onu-Korossa hän kuuli tutkimattomasta kerroksesta Suuressa Kaivoksessa. Laskeutuessaan sinne hän löysi suuren Aurinkokellon. Kun tunneli Le-Koroon oli valmis, hän pääti lähteä Taipun kanssa Le-Koroon. Kun he matkustivat viidakon läpi, Nui-Rama nappasi Taipun. Saapuessaan Le-Koroon Takua kuuli Kongulta että Nui-Ramat olivat napanneet myös Turaga Mataun sekä monia Matoraneja, ja että Toa Lewa oli kadonnut. Heidän puhumisensa loppui lyhyeen koska Nui-Ramat hyökkäsivät ja Takua päätti tulla Kongun sekundantiksi kun tämä lensi Kahulla. Kun Takua ymmärsi kuinka kiekkoja heiteltiin, hänestä tuli tarpeeksi hyvä suojelemaan Kahua hyökkäävältä parvelta, mutta kun he saapuivat Nui-Ramojen Pesään, he putosivat ilmasta. Pesän sisässä Takua näki, että Lewa oli laittanut vahingossa päähänsä saastuneen naamion ja näki kun Onua taisteli Lewaa vastaan. Kun he palasivat takaisin Le-Koroon, Takua näki kun Lewa laittoi viimeisen naamionsa Le-Suvaan ja sai Kultaisen Kanohinsa ja Makoki-kivensä. Viimeinen kylä jossa Takua vieraili oli Ko-Koro. Siellä, pelastettuaan melkein jäätyneen Kopeken, hän huomasi, että Matoro oli mennyt ulos nietoksille lumipyryssä. Seuratessaan Matoroa, hän vaipui uneen kylmästä ja Matoro löysi hänet, kun hän näki näyn Bohrokeista. Kun Takua heräsi, Muaka hyökkäsi kahden Matoranin kimppuun, mutta Kopaka päihitti pedon. Matoro tulkkasi Turaga Nujun lintukieltä ja antoi Takualle tehtävän hakea jokaisesta kylästä Matoranin vatioimaan Kini-Nuita sillä aikaa kun Toat taistelisivat Makutaa vastaan. Takua valitsi Kapuran, Mackun, Hafun, Taipun, Tamarun ja Kopeken; Matoranit, jotka hän oli tavannut matkoillaan. Saapuessaan Kini-Nuille, Takua näki kun Toat yhdistivät Makoki-kivensä ja laskeutuivat maan alle. Kun kuusi Matorania pitivät Rahit poissa Kini-Nuilta kun Gali lähetti Takualle näkyjä Toa Kaitoja. Juuri kun Rahit melkein voittivat heidät, Ussalry, Ta-Matoran Vartio ja Gukko-ilmavoimat saapuivat ja ajoivat Rahit pois. Takuan viimeinen näky Galilta kertoi Toa Matoista astumassa Makutan pesään. Kini-Nuilla Onepu, joka johti Onu-Koron Ussalryä, kertoi Takualle, että jotain outoa oli tapahtunut maanalaisessa kylässä. Takua kiiruhti takaisin Onu-Koroon, missä hän huomasi, että Aurinkokello oli muuttunut hissiksi. Laskeuduttuaan maan alle hän katseli kun Toat taistelivat Makutaa vastaan ja voittivat tämän. Tahtomattaan hän jäi jälkeen ja näki myös ensimmäisten Bohrokien heräämisen. Onneksi hän huomasi, että kiviveistos jonka Turaga Onewa oli antanut hänelle loi energiakuulan joka toi hänet hänet takaisin Ta-Koron Rannalle. Vakama oli siellä odottamassa heitä ja kertoi, että Takuan rohkeuden ja epäitsekkyyden takia hän oli nyt tervetullut Ta-Koroon. Bohrok-parvet left|thumb|250px|Takua Bohrok-parvien aikana Takua jatkoi työtään Kirjurina niiden monien muiden seikkailujen aikana jotka hänellä oli Matoranien sodassa Bohrokeja vastaan. Hän auttoi vapauttamaan Le-Koron, jonka kaikki asukkaat olivat Kranojen vallassa. Sitten hän matkusti Ga-Koroon Jallerin kanssa, jonne Pahrakit pian hyökkäsivät. Takua ja Jaller menettivät yhteyden muihin Matoraneihin kun Pahrakit hajottivat monia Ga-Koron siltoja. Kuitenkin Takua tuli apuun korvikekatapultilla jota hän käytti laukaistakseen itsensä Matoranien ja Bohrokien väliin. Onneksi tuolloin Toa Nuvat vangitsivat Bahragit Protodermikseen pysäyttäen Pahrakit, kuten myös kaikki Bohrokit saarella. Taistelussa Bohrok-Kaleja vastaan Takua matkusti urheasti Toa Nuvien mukana kun nämä menivät tuhoamaan Bohrok-Kalit. Kun Kalit oli voitettu, Turagat pitivät Nimeämispäivä-seremonian Matoraneille jotka olivat auttaneet Bohrokien tuhoamisessa. Kun Mackun, Jallerin ja Hewkiin nimet muuttuivat, Takuan nimi pysyi samana. Turagat myös julkistivat Historian muuriin, ja Takuan "kunnia" oli kirjoittaa nimet seinään. Hämmentyneenä siitä, että kaikki mitä hän sai oli kirjoitustyö, hän järjesti oman Nimeämispäivä-seremoniansa, missä hän uudelleennimesi lemmikkinsä Pukun Pewkuksi. Turagat myös julkistivat suuren Kohlii-turnauksen uuden rauhan kunniaksi. Turaga Vakama valitsi Takuan edustamaan Ta-Koroa joukkeen kenttäpelaajana, ja pian Takuasta tuli jälleen saartamuuttavien tapahtumien aloittaja. Seitsemännen Toan etsintä left|thumb|180px|Takua pyytää Jalleria lähtemään hänen mukaansa etsimään seitsemättä Toaa [[BIONICLE: Valon Naamiossa.]] thumb|180px||Takua muuttuessaan Takanuvaksi thumb|Takua Pewkun selässä Takuan suurin seikkailu alkoi, kun hän vaelsi pois juuri ennen Suuren Kohlii-ottelun alkua. Takua löysi Suuren Kanohi Avohkiin, Valon naamion. Kohlii-ottelussa, missä Takuan seikkaileminen oli melkein aiheuttanut hänen ja Jallerin myöhästymisen, Avohkii loi säteensä Takuaan osoittaakseen että tämän piti etsiä seitsemäs Toa, mutta Takua käänsi naamion niin, että se osoittikin Jalleriin, hänen parhaaseen ystäväänsä. Turaga Vakama varusti Jallerin matkalleen, mutta Jaller otti myös Takuan mukaansa. Kaksikko lähti matkalleen Pewkulla, Takuan lemmikki-Ussalilla. Matkustettuaan suurimmassa osassa Mata Nuita, he päätyivät Kini-Nuille. Melkein heti Makutan Rahkshit alkoivat ajamaan heitä takaa, ja lopulta ne veivät Jallerin elämän. Viiemisinä sanoinaan Jaller ojensi Avohkiin Takualle ja kertoi totuuden siitä minkä hän oli nähnyt Takuan henkilöllisyydessä. Takua laittoi naamion kasvoilleen ja muuttui Takanuvaksi, Valon Toaksi. Takanuva Hieman muodonmuutoksen jälkeen hän auttoi tuhoamaan Rahkshit. Toa Nuvien avulla hän rakensi ajoneuvon nimeltään Ussanui Rahkshien ja Bohrok-Kalien osista ja laittoi sen voimalähteeksi Kraatan. Mikä Makutan oli, palasi hänelle, joten Kraata johdatti Takanuvan suoraan Makutan pesään, Mangaiaan. Ussanui koki haaksirikon kun Takanuva käytti sitä rikkoakseen oven Makutan pesään. Silloin Hahli putkahti Ussanuin jäännöksistä ja tarjoutui Kirjuriksi koska Takanuva oli nyt Toa. Takanuva suostui ja lähetti hänet takaisin maanpinnalle kutsumaan Matoranit. Toisin kuin yleisesti luullaan, Takanuva ei ole samalla voimatasolla kuin Toa Nuvat, eikä hän ole heidän tiiminsä jäsen, mutta hänet kuitenkin määritellään heidän tiiminsä kunniajäseneksi. Teridaxin kohtaaminen left|thumb|150px|Takanuva Makuta Teridaxin luolassa. Siellä Takanuva taisteli Teridaxia vastaan, joka haastoi hänet "pieneen Kohlii-otteluun". Valo ja Varjo taistelivat, kunnes Hahli palasi Matoranien, Toa Nuvien ja Turagoiden kanssa. Sitten Teridax laski portin, sulkien heidät kaikki sinne. Silloin Takanuva päätti tuhota Makutan ja voitti Kohlii-ottelun. Mutta Makuta Teridaxia ei oltu vielä voitettu. Hän nousi ja ilmoitti että suojeli Mata Nuita ja että hänellä oli Velvollisuus Varjojen naamiolle. Sitten Takanuva yritti ottaa Makutan naamion, mutta tämä vastusteli, ja he kumpikin putosivat Protodermis-altaaseen. Altaasta ilmestyi Takutanuva. Takutanuva Takutanuvan voimat näyttivät Mata Nuin todellisen kohtalon, jonka Makuta oli piilottanut naamiovoimansa avulla. Koska Makutalla ei olllut naamiota kun hän putosi altaaseen, hän ei enää kyennyt piilottamaan sitä. Takutanuva nosti suuren portin joka oli veistetty Haun, suojauksen Kanohi naamion, muotoon, joka vei Metru Nuille. Hän pysäytti Hahlin, joka juoksi ohi Jallerin naamion kanssa, ja käytti joitain Makutan elinvoimia Jallerin herättämiseen. Jallerin herättämisen takia hän ei enää jaksanut pitää porttia ylhäällä ja portti putosi, erottaen Makutan ja Takanuvan toisistaan. Takanuva kuoli ja hänen naamionsa liukui portin toiselta puolelta. Turagat onnistuivat kuitenkin herättämmän hänet henkiin hetkeä myöhemmin. Makuta muuttui aineeksi jonka Pirakat tuntevat nimellä Antidermis. Paluu Metru Nuille Takanuva auttaa tällä hetkellä uudelleenrakentamisessa ja vartioi Metru Nuin Matoraneja. Hän olisi tahtonut lähteä Toa Nuvien mukana Voya Nuille, mutta Turaga Dume vakuutti että Takanuvan kohtalo oli puolustaa Metru Nuita ja vartioida Matoraneja. Takanuva saattoi Jalleria ja kumppaneita heidän matkallaan Voya Nuille, mutta portilla Karzahnille hän ei pystynyt jatkamaan, sillä portti hylki valoa, joten hänen täytyi kääntyä takaisin Metru Nuille tunteellisten jäähyväisten jälkeen. Pimeyden Metsästäjä nimeltään Dweller on tällä hetkellä etsimässä Takanuvaa ja aikoen hyökätä hänen kimppuunsa kun hän sitä vähiten epäilee. Icarax on nähty hyppäämässä Hopeiseen Mereen joka ympäröi Metru Nuita. Hän ilmestyi kantaen Kanohi Kraahkania, mutta pakeni ennen kuin Takanuva ehti löytää häntä. Aikanaan Metru Nuilla hän on taistellut lukuisia Frosteluseja vastaan. Kun Takanuva oli partioimassa Metru Nuilla Pimeyden Metsästäjä nimeltä Dweller yritti hyökätä hänen kimppuunsa Arkistoista muutta Makuta Icarax ehti ensin häntä pudottamaan Varjojuotikkaan Takanuvan päälle. Varjojuotikas vei osan Takanuvan valosta. Paniikissa Takanuva hajotti otuksen kappaleiksi ja se ei ehtinyt tehdä työtään loppuun asti. Kun Takanuva heräsi hän löysi itsensä Arkistoista, huoneesta mikä oli täynnä kuolleita Raheja. Osa hänen va-valostaan muuttui Varjoksi ja hän sai molempien hallinnan. Huoneessa hän tapasi Krakuan ja Helryxin jotka kertoivat hänelle Mata Nuin Ritarikunnasta ja siitä että hänen apitäisi lähteä auttamaan Toa Nuvia. Sen jälkeen hän sai kasvoilleen Helryxin Kratanan joka näytti hänelle Toa Mataojen menneisyydestä. Näyn päätyttyä hänelle kerrottiin Energia Myrskyistä jotka tulisivat kun Mata nui herätettäisiin ja tappaisivat kaiken Karda Nuilla. Helryx sanoi hänelle että hänen pitäisi lähteä Karda Nuille varoittamaan Toa Nuvia. . Takanuva ymmärsi ja päätti lähteä auttamaan heitä. Kuitenkin hän huolehti siitä että joku jäisi suojelemaan Metru Nuita Toa Mahrien kanssa. Helryx päätti jättää apuriksi Brutakan mutta Takanuva kiukustui tästä ja sanoi ettei jättäisi hänen kaltaistaan petturia suojelemaan Metru Nuita. Muutamien Helryxin ja Takanuvan välisten väittelyiden jäölkeen Krakua ehdotti että Brutakan Olmak voisi olla Takanuvan keino päästä Karda Nuille. Takanuva tarkasteli hiuksenohuuita murtumia Olmakissa ihmetellen miten se olisi vielä toimintakyvyllinen. Hän kertoi Helryxille että olisi hullua luottaa Brutakaan mutta Helryx sanoi että Takanuva olisi itse hullu. Sen jälkeen Krakua antoi hänelle Mysteerillisen Aurinkokellon ja Brutaka lähetti hänet matkaan Olmakillaan mutta se ei toiminut aivan kuten pitikin. Ulottuvuusseikkailu Hopeakaupunki Vaurioitunut Olmak heitti Takanuvan vaihtoehtoiseen ulottuvuuteen. Siellä, hän löysi itsensä metsästä täynnä mustia puita ja kuolevaa ruohoa. Äkkiä hän törmäsi aavemaiseen Hauhuta muistuttavaan naamioon joka kertoi Valon Toalle lähellä olevan kylän olevan pahassa pulassa. Ehtimättä kuunnella kaikkea mitä Haulla oli sanottavanaan Takanuva ryntäsi pelastamaan kylää. Kun Takanuva saapui kylään hän huomasi sen olevan täynnä hopeisia rakennuksia. Kaupungin sisällä hän kohtasi Mustavioletteja olentoja. Nämä otukset olivat taistelemassa isoa, arkistomyyrän tapaista otusta vastaan. Luullen olentoa Rahiksi, Takanuva hyökkäsi sen kimppuun ajaen sen pois. Silloin olennot alkoivat nauramaan hänelle ja lukitsivat hänet pois kaupungista. Takanuva palasi Haun luokse ja tämä kertoi Takanuvalle hänen virheestään. Takanuva lähti korjaamaan virhettään ja etsi Arkistomyyrämäisen olennon ja huomasi sen olevan luonnoltaan kiltti. Sen jälkeen kaksikko lähti kaupunkia kohti. Takanuva loi Ilotulituksen jonka seurauksena Mustavioletit olennot menivät katsomaan sitä. Sillä aikaa Arkistomyyrämäinen otus luikahti sisään kaupunkiin ja lukitsi pienet olennot pois. Takanuva palasi tämän jälkeen Haun luokse joka lähetti hänet toiseen ulottuvuuteen. Naamio lähetti hänet pois tästä vaihtoehtoismaailmasta seuraavaan. Valtakunta Päästyään Hopeakaupunkin, Takanuva joutui Valtakunnan vaihtoehtoismaailmaan, jossa hän tapasi vaihtoehtoisen Mackun. Tämä pyysi Axonnia viemään hänet minne haluaa ja Takanuva men Jallerin luo. Sieltä, hän meni hallintoneuvoston luokse, jossa hän tapasi tämän ulottuvuuden Takanuvan, joka oli muuttunut Turagaksi. Turaga Takanuva pyysi oikean universumin Toa Takanuvan apua, josta vastineeksi hän lupasi yrittää löytää keinon palauttaa hänet oikeaan universumiin. Lisäksi hän antoi Takanuvalle erään Nynrah-haamun kautta Voimapeitsen ja Midak-taivastykin. Takanuva sai vaihtoehtoisen Toa Tanman apuun ja kaksikko lähtivät Bohrok-pesiin sulkemaan portteja, jotteivät Rahkshit pääsisi Planeetan pinnalle. He hakivat Ko-Korosta Matoron ja suuntasivat pesiin. Kun he saapuivat pesään he huomasivat Teridaxin joka oli imenyt itseensä muiden Makutojen panssarit muuttuen hirviöksi. Teridax käytti pirstomisvoimiaan ja pirstoi Tanman kappaleiksi. Sitten hän imi Matoron itseensä mutta ennen kuolemaansa Matoro tuhosi Makutan menemällä hänen mieleensä. Sen jälkeen Takanuva lähti paikalta ja tämän ulottuvuuden Brutaka siirsi hänet Karda Nuille. Toa-imperiumi Myöhemmin Takanuva joutui Toa-imperiumin vaihtoehtoismaailmaan. Kun hän saapui universumiin, hän kohtasi Kapuran, joka luuli, että Takanuva aikoi rangaista häntä siitä ,että hän oli ollut hänen tiellään. Toa Mata Kopaka jäädytti Matoranin myöhemmin, ja jähmetti seuraavaksi Takanuvan, ja kertoi Valon Toalle, että tämä oli ollut osa rikosta. Sitten Takanuva vietiin Coliseumiin, missä hän tapasi aiemman muotonsa, Takuan vankisellissä hänen kanssaan. Hämmästyneenä, Toa leikkasi pois ketjut, jotka kahlitsivat Takuan seinään. Sitten hän kysyi Takualta mitä Metru Nuilla oli tapahtumassa, ja Takua vastasi, kertoen hänelle Nidhikin löydöstä ja siitä, kuinka Tuyet sai suuret voimat Nui-kiven avulla. Sitten Takanuva yritti ottaa Avohkiinsa irti ja asettaa sen Takuan kasvoille nähdäkseen tulisiko hänestä Valon Toa, mutta hänen yrityksensä epäonnistui. Sitten Takanuva pyysi Matorania tulemaaan hänen kanssaan Arkistoihin ja katsomaan, pitäisivätkö Turaga Vakaman tarinat siitä, mikä eli niiden alla paikkansa. Arkistoissa hän järkyttyi huomatessaan niiden olevan palkintohuoneita. Hän löysi myös Turaga Dumen jumissa jähmetysputkessa. Hän vapautti Turagan ja pyysi tätä sitten auttamaan Krahkan etsinnässä, mutta sitten Toa Tuyet, Toa-imperiumin keisarinna, tuli kohtaamaan Takanuvan. Kun he olivat kulkeneet alas Arkistoihin, ryhmälle paljastettiin että Tuyet olikin ollut Teridax. Sitten Teridax kyseli Takanuvalta Krikan ja Artakhan Makutan kanssa, ja Takanuva kertoi Makutoille olevansa Valon Toa. Sitten Takanuva yritti pyytää heiltä apua päästä takaisin omaan universumiinsa, ja Makutat lupasivat auttaa häntä löytämään Brutakan, jos hän toisi heille Vahin Matoran Jallerilta. Sitten Takanuva lähti etsimään Jalleria. Kuitenkin hänelle kerrottiin, että jos hän matkustaisi meritse, hän ei saavuttaisi seuruetta. Sen takia Makuta Krika antoi Takanuvalle eräänlaisen viruksen joka antoi hänen lentää rajoitetun ajan. Sitten Takanuva lensi estämään Jalleria, jonka hän löysi Toa Kualusin ja Toa Bomongan sekä Pewkun seurasta. Valehdeltuaan onnistuneesti kahdelle Toalle, Takanuva kykeni liittymään heidän seuraansa. Mutta kun häneltä kysyttiin kuka aikoi varastaa Vahin, Takanuva valehteli jälleen ja väitti sen olevan Brutaka, mutta silloin Bomonga paljasti jo tappaneensa Brutakan. Sitten Takanuvalle kerrottiin, että Brutakan naamiota ja aseita pidettiin Coliseumissa. Sitten hän tapasi Lesovikkin, joka voitti Bomongan ja Kualusin Toan Ilma-voimilla Sitten Takanuva liittyi Lesovikkin tiimiin. Hän taisteli sodassa monia vastaan. Myöhemmin Takanuva lähti Darknessin kanssa etsimään Tuyetia. Kun Darkness hukkui Takanuva näki Tuyetin ja haastoi tämän. Kovan taistelun jälkeen Takanuva sai Olmakin ja avasi ulottuvuusportin. Kuitenkin Tuyet otti häntä kiinni jalasta kiinni. Mutta Tuyet ei huomannut että ulottuvuusportti sulkeutui ja kuolema tuli välittömästi. Karda Nui Saavuttuaan Salaisuuksien Suolle Takanuva käytti valovoimiaan ajaakseen Krikan pois Galin luota. Tämän jälkeen Takanuva selitti Galille kuinka oli muuttunut ja päässyt Karda Nuille. Gali ja Takanuva lähtivät etsimään muita Toa Nuvia varoittaakseen suuresta vaarasta jossa he olivat. Takanuva laittoi aurinkokellon maahan jonka varjo näytti itään. Valon Toa selitti Galille että aurinkokello näytti paikan jossa Mata Nui pitäisi herättää. Ennen kuin he pääsivät lähteämään oranssi olento, joka paljastui Pohatuksi tuli heidän luokseen. Tämän jälkeen Takanuva kertoi Pohatulle viimeisistä tapahtumista joita hänelle oli tapahtunut ja lähtivät lentämään paikkaan jossa muut Toa Nuvat olivat. Lentäessään paikkaan hän tajusi että hän oli ollut Av-Matoran ja että hänen pitäisi löytää keino Varjo-Matoranien parantamiseksi. Pian kolmikon kimppuun kävi parvi Niazeskejä. Pohatu ja Gali saivat kaadettua yhden Niazeskin maahan ennen kuin Takanuva sai autettua heitä. Hän käytti Voimapeistänsä laukaistaakseen valoa Raheihin mutta tajusi ettei se olisi tarpeeksi voimakas jolloin hän nosti vasemman kätensä ja ampui varjoa, joka voitti Rahit. Pohatu tuli tästä epäluuloiseksi ja luuli Takanuvan olevan valepukuinen Teridax. Yllättyneenä Pohatun väitteistä Takanuva kertoi Pohatun ensimmäiset sanat Daxialta vuosituhansia sitten. Pohatu ei uskonut Takanuvaa koska ei muistanut sanoja ja Takanuva ei ollut ollut paikalla kun hän sanoi sanat. Lopulta Takanuva suostui tekemään mielensisäisen linkin Galin kanssa, samanlaisen kuin hän ja Gali olivat tehneet Mangaissa taistelussa Teridaxia vastaan. Gali sai kuulla Takanuvan matkoista Imperiumissa ja Valtakunnassa ja sai tietää että Toa todella oli Takanuva. Pohatu kertoi tämän jälkeen Takanuvalle Karda Nuin tilanteen. Takanuva liittyi Toa Nuviin taistelussa kahdeksaa Makutaa vastaan. Kohdattuaan Tahun tämä näytti hänelle Avainkiven ja oli aikomassa lukea sitä kunnes Toa Ignika saapui varoittaen lähtölaskennasta, joka naamiolla oli meneillään. Takanuva selitti tämän jälkeen Toille Energiamyrskyistä. Käytyään taistelun Makutoita vastaan Toa Nuvat, Toa Ignika ja Takanuva menivät sisään Codrexiin. Takanuva todisti kolmen aluksen löytymistä ja Jetrax T6n varastamista. Ärsyyntyneenä Makutoiden toimista Takanuva uskoi että hänen kohtalonsa olisi tuhota kaikki Makutat ja lähti Codrexista tehdäkseen niin. Hän seurasi Jetrax T6:ta jahtaavaa Kopakaa ulos Codrexista. Kopaka kohtasi Radiakin ja oli taistelemassa Matorania vastaan kun Takanuva tarjoitui apuun. Kun Kopaka lähti Radiak loukkasi Takanuvaa kutsumalla häntä Hämärän Toaksi. Vaikka hän olikin vihainen Takanuva tajusi että hänen pitäisi löytää keino parantaa Varjo-Matoranit ja sai apua Tanmalta, Solekilta ja Photokilta. Hän oli miettimässä keinoa parantaa Varjo-Matoranit kun Photok kertoi Vicanin tulleen. Tulija kertoi että hän tiesi keinon Varjoloisten uhrien parantamiseksi ja että hänet oli parannettu. Takanuva lähti Vicanin kanssa ja todisti Radiakin muuttumista takaisin Av-Matoraniksi. Takanuva lähetti Matoranit keräämään kokoon kaikki Karda Nuin Matoranit. left|thumb|180px|Takanuva saatuaan osan valostaan takaisin. Heti tämän jälkeen Takanuvan kimppuun kävivät Makutat Bitil ja Chirox. Bitil käytti Mohtrekiaan kutsuen kopioita itsestään. Villinä raivosta Takanuva hajoitti Chiroxin haarniskan valoammuksella ja hyökkäsi Makutan kimppuun niin kovaa ettei Makuta voinut vastata siihen. Vihaisena hän ei huomannut Bitilejä ja yksi Bitilin kopio melkein voitti Valon Toan. Onneksi Kopaka, käyttäen Jetrax T6ta tuli paikalle ampuen Bitiliä jolloin Makutan keskittyminen herpaantui ja kopiot katosivat. Takanuva oli aikeissaan tappaa Makutan mutta Kopaka pystäytti hänet. Hän kertoi Kopakalle että Makutat yrittävät estää Mata Nuin heräämisen ja meni varoittamaan muita. Tämän jälkeen Valon Toa etsi viimeisen Varjo-Matoranin, Gavlan. Hän vei Matoranin Klakkin luokse jonka ääniaalto paransi molemmat. Tämän jälkeen Takanuva lähetti Gavlan muiden Matoranien mukana Karda Nuin läntiseen päätyyn. He pakenivat energiamyrskyiltä ja päätyivät Metru Nuille. Ollessaan Metru Nuilla juhlistamassa Mata Nuin heräämistä Makuta Teridax muodosti tähdistä Kanohi Kraahkanin ja kertoi universumin asukkaille olevansa suuri henki ja koko universumi ja siitä että oli lähettänyt Mata Nuin Ignikan sisällä avaruuteen. Teridaxin valtakausi Pian tämän jälkeen Takanuva ja muut Toa Nuvat menivät Rahksheja pakoon Arkistoihin. Pian, he ryhmittyivät jälleen ja menivät uudelleen syvään kammioon, missä olivat myös Matoranit ja Turagat. Turagat löysivät Krahkan, joka liittoutui heidän kanssaan ja paljasti monien maanalaisten käytävien sijainnin, joidenka avulla he voisivat päästä pois Metru Nuilta ja ottaa yhteyttä muihin Toiin, jotka olivat Matoran-universumissa. Sitten Tahu keksi suunnitelman, joka oli, että jos kaikki Toat tekisivät tuhoa ja häirintää kaikkialla Matoran-universumissa, se häiritsisi Teridaxia. Sitten Toat tapasivat Trinuman Steltillä, joka kertoi heille Daxian tuhosta, ja siitä, että vain jotkut Ritarikunnan jäsenet olivat selvinneet. Pohatun kanssa, Takanuva meni Destralille, missä he näkivät saaren rauniot ja kuolleen Makutan panssarin. Sillä aikaa, kun Pohatu etsi aseita, Takanuva lähti etsimään Destralin teleporttilaitetta, minkä avulla voisi toiveet päästä pois Matoran-universumista, tai voittaa Teridax, voisivat toteuta. Myöhemmin hän löysi laitteen ja pyysi Nuparua paikalle opettamaan laitteen käyttöä, mutta hän epäonnistui. Kun Teridax oli laskeutunut Bara Magnaan, Takanuva meni Tahun kanssa seuraamaan Rahksheja etelään. Kaksikko huomasi suuren järistyksen ja Tahu pelasti heidät estämällä metallia tulemasta heitä kohti. Takanuva pelkäsi Teridaxin hyökkäystä, mutta Tahu ymmäri jonkun hyökkäävän Teridaxon kimppuun. Valon Toa sitten ilmaisi epäilyksensä kaksikon ollessa Rahkshien perässä, mutta Tahu muistutti häntä, että he vain keräsivät Toia taistelemaan. Bara Magna 150px|right|thumb|Takanuva värinmuutoksensa jälkeen. Takanuva muutti värinsä vähemmän huomiota herättäväksi ja matkasi Bara Magnaan Teridaxin jalassa olevan oven kautta. Ulkopuolella hän kuitenkin joutui erehdyksessä Glatorian Greshin hyökkäämäksi ja lensi nurin tämän ilmaiskun takia. Toinnuttuaan iskusta Takanuva syöksyi kohti Greshiä vihaisena. He kuitenkin tajusivat olevansa liittolaisia. Pian Tahu tuli paikalle. Ignika muuti hänet Toa Mataksi ja loi Kultaisen haarniskan. Tahu yritti pukea sen päälleen, mutta Teridax ampui palaset hajalleen. Toverukset lähtivät eri suuntiin noutaakseen osat. Takanuva kohtasi kaksi Lämpönäön Rahkshia. Ainoana vaihtoehtona hän loi valovoimillaan hologrammin, joka huijasi Rahkshit ampumaan toisiaan lämpövoimillaan. Takanuva poimi maasta haarniskan osan ja vei sen Tahulle. Tahu puki haarniskan ylleen ja sen suurella voimalla tuhosi kaikki Bara Magnan Rahkshit. Samoihin aikoihin Teridaxin Painovoima-aalto yhdisti vahingossa Spherus Magnan, ja Mata Nui käytti Ignikan voimaa täyttäen Bara Magnan alueen elämällä. Sitten Mata Nuin ohjaama robotti hajosi. Takanuva kiiruhti paikalle tovereineen ja huomasi vain Ignikan jääneen jäljelle. Mata Nui alkoi puhua Ignikan kautta kertoen täyttäneensä tehtävänsä ja ettei halunnut häiritä heitä heidän rakentaessaan uusia kotejaan. Sitten Mata Nui lakkasi puhumasta ja Takanuva lähti Tahun johdolla uuteen alkuun. Vaihtoehtoiset Takanuvat Varjo-Takanuvat Kanohi Olmakin avulla Makuta Tridax matkasi useissa vaihtoehtoisissa ulottuvuuksissa, joista hän nappasi lähemmäs sata Takanuvaa. Takanuvat suljettiin jähmetysputkiin, joissa heidän valoaan imettiin heidään muuttamisekseen Varjon Toiksi. Makutat kaavailivat tästä itselleen Toa-armeijaa. Tobduk kuitenkin surmasi Tridaxin, ja Takanuvat jätettiin tuhoutuvaan Destralin linnoitukseen. Paikalla ollut Vezon pohti hetken mahdollisuutta tehdä Takanuvista itselleen armeija, mutta lähti kuitenkin Kanohi Olmakilla pakoon. Monet näistä Takanuvista selvisivät, kun Destral tuhoutui. Yksi heistä heräsi ja alkoi suunnittelemaan maailman tuhoamista. Myöhemmin Teridax teleporttasi hänet ja kaksi muuta Varjon Toiksi muuttunutta Takanuvaa taistelemaan toisesta ulottuvuudesta tullutta Teridaxia sekä Mazekaa vastaan. Mazeka ja Teridax kuitenkin surmasivat kaikki kolme Toaa. Sulatuksen vaihtoehtoismaailma Sulatuksen vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Mata Nuita ei koskaan rakenettu, eikä Takua koskaan vaihtaunut nimeään Takanuvaksi. Toa Mackun mielestä hän oli paras tarinankertoja Sulatuksesta. Toa-imperiumin vaihtoehtoismaailma Toa-imperiumin vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Takuan kohtalo muuttui eikä hänen ollut tarkoitus muuttua Toaksi. Vahkit vangitsivat Takuan Coliseumiin kyllästyttyään tämän vaelteluun. Päätodellisuuden Takanuvan jouduttua tuohon ulottuvuuteen hänet pantiin samaan selliin Takuan kanssa. Takanuva vapautti Takuan kahleistaan laser-säteillä ja kokeili tuloksetta muuttaa tämän Valon Toaksi laittamalla tälle Kanohi Avohkiin. Takanuva vei Takuan Arkistoihin etsimään Krahkaa. Arkistoissa löysivät jähmetysputkeen vangitun Turaga Dumen, jonka Takanuva vapautti. Tuyetin hahmon ottanut Teridax tuli heidän luokseen ja vei heidät Makutojen piilopaikkaan. Takanuvan lähtiessä hakemaan Kanohi Vahia Jallerilta Takua ja Dume jäivät Makutojen luo. Myöhemmin Takua osallistui kapinallisten rinnalla taisteluun Coliseumilla, jolloin eräs Raudan Toa tappoi Takuan. Täyttymisen vaihtoehtoismaailma Täyttymisen vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Takua siirtyi Spherus Magnalla Mata Nuin suoritettua tehtävänsä. Hän oli Roxtusissa, kun Vezon saapui Tesaraan ja kysyi Tardukilta Spherus Magnan yhdistymisestä. Valtakunnan vaihtoehtoismaailma Valtakunnan vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Takanuva siirtyi Mata Nuin saarelle Suuren hengen kuoltua. Hän ja Mata Nuin ritarikunta estivät Makutojen pääsyn saarelle. Takanuva luovutti Toa-voimansa ja loi kuusi uutta Toaa, Baltan, Defilakin, Kapuran, Velikan, Dalun ja Tanman. Turagaksi muuttuneesta Takanuvasta tehtiin Suuren hengen Valtakunnan johtaja. Hän muodosti valtaneuvoston, joka hallitsi Coliseumista käsin. 10 000 vuotta myöhemmin eräs Panrahk ilmestyi Valtakuntaan. Turaga Takanuva pyysi avukseen päätodellisuudesta tullutta Toa Takanuvaa. He hakivat Toalle aseet eräältä Nynrah-haamulta, minkä jälkeen Takanuva vaati saada Matoron itsensä ja Tanman avuksi tarkastamaan Valtakuntaa suojaavia valomuureja. Toat kohtasivat valomuurin luona tunneleissa Teridaxin, joka oli selvinnyt kymmenen vuosituhatta tuhoutuneessa Matoranien universumissa. Teridax tappoi Tanman, ja Matoro antoi Teridaxin imeä itsensä, jolloin he molemmat kuolivat. Toa Takanuva palasi pinnalle ja kertoi Turagalle uutiset, minkä jälkeen tämä jatkoi matkaa omaan ulottuvuuteensa. Luonne Matoranina Takua oli seikkailullinen, utelias ja avulias. Koska hän luuli itseään Ta-Matoraniksi hän ei päässyt käsiksi Av-Matoranien voimiin. Muuttuaan Toaksi ja vaihdettuaan nimensä Takanuvaksi, hänestä tuli vastuuntuntoisempi ja hän oppi paljon Toa Nuvilta. Kun osa hänen valostaan oli viety, hänen oli vaikea hallita vihaansa joka purkautui joskus suurina purkauksina. Kyvyt Takanuva on kasvanut kokeneeksi ja päättäväiseksi soturiksi lyhyen Toa uransa aikana. Hän on ketterä ja nopea. Matoranina hän oli hyvä kirjuri ja hän kirjasi Mata Nuin saaren asioita seikkailuillaan. Takanuva voi luoda lasereita, valonsäteitä ja kokeiluja uskomattomalla nopeudella kuten myös Umbra sekä puhtaasta valosta tehtyjä ulokkeita. Takanuva voi myös muuttaa muotoaan ja värejään sekoittamalla valoa. Kun hänen Valonsa imettiin osittain pois, Takanuva voi hallita sekä Valoa että pimeyttä, sisältäen kyvyn ampua valoa hänen vasemmasta kädestään ja varjoja oikeasta kädestään. Klakkin parannettua Takanuvan hän sai takaisin kultaisen värinsä ja menetti kyvyn hallita varjoa. Kun hän lähti Karda Nuilta hän kutistui takaisin vanhaan kokoonsa. Takanuvalla oli myös väliaikainen lentokyky jonka hän sai Toa-imperiumin vaihtoehtoismaailman Makuta Krikalta joka levitti hänen päälleensä Makuta-virusta mutta viruksen vaikutus haihtui pois. BIONICLE.comin tilastot Varusteet Takanuva käyttää Suurta Kanohi Avohkiita, Valon naamiota. Sen sanotaan luovan valon pimeyteen ja tuovan ystävyyden ja ymmärryksen vihollisille. Ollessaan Matoran Takua käytti mitä moninaisempia välineitä mihin kuuluivat Volo Lutu -laukaisin, Kolhii-maila ja Kirjurin sauva. Muututtuaan Toaksi Takanuvan Kolhii-maila muuttui Valon sauvauksi. Ollessaan Valtakunnan vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Axonn vei häneltä Valon sauvan pois ja hän sai eräältä Nynrah-haamulta Midak-taivastykin sekä Voimapeitsen joka kasvattaa käyttäjän kanavoimaa voimaa. Takanuva vaihtoi Voimapeitsen ja Midak-taivastykin myöhemmin Kaksoisvalosauvoihin. Esiintymiset peleissä Mata Nui Online Game Pelissä liikutaan koko pelin ajan Takualla, mutta hän näkyy vasta pelin lopussa. Hänellä on mukana reppu johon tulee pelin aikana kaikenlaista tavaraa. BIONICLE: The Game Takanuva on pelin viimeinen pelattava hahmo, joka ilmestyy naamio tullessa Takuan naamaan samalla muuttuen Takanuvaksi. Hän teleporttaa Makutan piilopaikkaan ja hän joutuu taistelemaan tätä vastaan. Takanuvan tasossa (viimeisessä kenttä) on neljä valokiveä. Takanuva osaa lentää ja on voimakkain hahmo. Agorien puolustus Takanuva on yksi sotureista jonka voit valita kentälle. Takanuvan erikoiskyky on valo. Voit kehittää Takanuvan laukaisunopeutta,laukaisuvoimaa ja kantomatkaa. Takanuva maksaa pelissä 60 pistettä Settitietoa 150px|right|thumb|Takua ratsataa lemmikki-Ussalillaan Pewkulla. left|150px|thumb|Takanuva settinä vuonna 2003. right|thumb|150px|2008 Takanuva. left|thumb|150px|left|Takanuva settinä vuonna 2010 Takua Matoranina on julkaistu virallisesti vain kerran, vuonna 2003, osana Takua & Pewku-settiä. Tämä versio Takuasta oli ristiriitainen, sillä siinä Takualla oli siniset jalat, mutta Mata Nui Online Gamessa hänellä oli keltaiset jalat. Kuitenkin tieto sinisistä jaloista tuli Netti Episodista "Lähellä Tappiota" ja Takuan esiintymisestä Mata Nui Online Game 2:ssa. Samaan aikaan Takanuva-setti julkaistiin. Tämä setti pidettiin salassa suurimman osan vuotta, ja ensimmäisissä kuvissa Takanuvan jalat olivat kultaiset ja Ussanui musta. Lopullisessa versiossa Takanuvalla oli valkoiset jalat ja Ussanui oli hopeinen. Se sisälsi myös kaksi Avohkiita, yhden kultaisen (Takanuvalle) ja yhden kirkkaan kultaisen (promo). Takanuva julkaistiin uudelleen kesällä 2008 titaanisettinä. Hän on yksi suurimmista Bionicle seteistä. Vielä kerran Takanuva julkaistiin tammikuun 2010 lopussa Bionicle Stars- minisettinä, jonka mukana tuli Tahu-settiin liitettävä kultainen osa. Lainauksia Esiintymiset *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (kirja)'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''The Journey of Takanuva'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' *''Alkuperäinen BIONICLE-opas'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' | tarinat = *''The Kingdom'' *''Dark Mirror'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' (kirjoittaja) *''Destiny War'' (vaihtoehtoisina) *''Brothers In Arms'' *''Dwellers In Darkness'' (vaihtoehtoinen) *''Reign of Shadows'' (vaihtoehtoisina) *''Mata Nui Saga'' | sarjakuvat = *''At Last -- Takanuva!'' *''Secrets and Shadows'' *''Disks of Danger'' *''Swamp of Shadows'' *''Endgame'' *''Mata Nui Rising'' *''All That Glitters...'' *''Rebirth'' | muut = *''BIONICLE: Quest for the Toa'' *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Bohrok-verkkoanimaatiot'' *''Bohrok-Kal-verkkoanimaatiot'' *''Wall of History'' (kirjoittajana) *''Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle'' *''BIONICLE: Valon naamio'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (elokuva)'' *''BIONICLE 2: Metru Nuin taru'' *''BIONICLE 3: Varjojen verkko'' *''BIONICLE Battle Videos'' | epäkanoniset = *''Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' *''BIONICLE: The Game (GBA)'' *''BIONICLE: Mistika'' *''Agorien puolustus'' }} Katso myös *Luokka:Takuan/Takanuvan kuvat Ulkoisia linkkejä *Takuan rakennusohjeet LEGO.comissa *Takanuvan rakennusohjeet LEGO.comissa *Valoa imetyn Takanuvan rakennusohjeet LEGO.comissa *Takanuva Starsin rakennusohjeet LEGO.comissa Lähteet Luokka:Av-Matoranit Luokka:Toat